Traffic Jam
Traffic Jam is the twenty-eighth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on February 22, 1998. The episode was written by Johnny Hardwick, and directed by Klay Hall. Guest-starring was Chris Rock. Synopsis While backing out of the driveway, Hank collides with Kahn's car. An insurance adjuster (Ms. Kailiki Aliki) suggests that Hank attend traffic school in order to avoid a rate increase. Hank picks the "Defensive Driving School," in the belief it will be devoid of frills and nonsense. But the class, it turns out, is headed by an energetic African-American stand-up comic, Booda Sack. Everyone in the class finds Booda's humor hysterically funny--all save Hank, who is shocked and embarrassed by the content (as well as the headmaster of the traffic school, who has been watching the class for some time and thinks Booda is not doing the work he was hired for). When Hank returns home, he tells his family about the comic. Bobby, a huge fan of Booda's humor, is overjoyed. He tells his parents that Booda is one of the inspirations for his wanting to become a stand-up comic. Hank warns his son that "show business is inherently evil," and to prove his point, allows Bobby to accompany him to class. But the plan backfires when Booda brings Bobby onstage and focuses his humor on Hank. Bobby is so inspired by his experience on stage that he begins rehearsing his own act, imitating Booda's African-American humor. The boy takes his routine to Booda, who immediately points out to Bobby that he is not black and should get in touch with his white roots. Inspired, Bobby turns to the Internet, and inadvertently ends up on a Web site run by the Ku Klux Klan. Meanwhile, Hank grows even more irritated at Booda's humor and files a complaint with his supervisor, Mr. Johnson. Booda defends the humor in his act, claiming it is freedom of speech. Mr. Johnson disagrees with that; he hired Booda to teach, not be a comedian, and Hank's complaint backs that up, so Booda gets fired. Bill and Dale drive Bobby to a downtown comedy club so he can try out his new material. As the black crowd listens, Bobby tries out his act, which draws its material from the White Nationalist website. The crowd quickly grows angered. Hank learns from Boomhauer of his son's whereabouts and drives to the comedy club. He rushes onstage to stop his son's act. Booda Sack comes to Bobby's rescue. He points out that although the boy's material is unfunny, it is protected by freedom of speech. When the crowd is not satisfied by the explanation, Booda launches into his own routine, causing the crowd to laugh once more. To show his gratitude, Hank gets Booda a job at Strickland Propane. Grateful that Hank saved him from long-term unemployment, Booda's atttude mellows, and he wears a Strickland uniform with "Roger", his birth name on it, which is what he is now called at Strickland. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Joseph Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Kahn Souphanousinphone *Connie Souphanousinphone *Glen Johnson (cameo and only appearance) *Roger "Booda" Sack (debut) *Mrs. Kalaiki-Ali'i (debut) Stinger Quote Comedian at Snapz: "Boom! Now that's what I call a general haberdashery!" Trivia *Originally, Booda Sack's name was "Busta Nut", but Fox censors objected. The name was then changed to Busta Sack, but was also objected by Fox censors. *Over the closing credits, there is a disclaimer featuring Hank and Roger telling the audience that the show is all meant in jest and white people do actually have butts. Roger continuously flatters Hank's butt and he uncomfortably tells the camera crew to cut away and go to the "X-Files" which was still running at the time. *It is revealed in this episode that Dave Hanson, a 500-pound shut-in, was the previous owner of the Souphanousinphone house for thirteen years. He had to be removed through a giant hole in the side of the house. Goofs * Kahn is seen returning home from a traffic school class, even after completing what, according to Hank, was supposed to be their last class. * When Bobby is telling Hank about Ice Cream Lovers Traffic School, the brochure he's holding (and appears to be reading) is clearly for a different traffic school. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes starring Hank